Slip type collars are quite generally used for training dogs. Those collars are frequently made from chain links with a ring at each end of the chain. A loop is formed through one of the rings, which may be called the dead ring, and slipped over the animal's neck; the other end ring, which may be called the live ring, may be connected to a leash, or the other end of the chain, if long enough, may be used as such a control. If the dog or other animal pulls against the loop, it tightens around the animal's neck and so restrains it. One of the drawbacks of conventional slip collars is that, if tension in the chain is released, the collar will slide around the animal's neck so that one or both rings are beneath its neck. The control end, if inadvertently released, then falls below the animal's neck so that regaining control of the animal may be difficult.